


Vongola Decimo

by ramisa2001



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Quiet Tsuna, Rule 63, Smart Tsuna, Vongola Decimo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramisa2001/pseuds/ramisa2001
Summary: Tsunayoshi sawada a girl with a guys name her beauty is covered and her personality is forgotten by most watch how our so called Dame-Tsuna becomes the new Vongola Decimo WARNINGS: FemTsuna , Adult Arcabeleno OOCtsuna Pairing undecided. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! all right Amano Akira





	1. Prologue

Tsunayoshi Sawada was known as no-good Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna she didn’t talk much got bad grades and generally looked ugly in everybody's point of view. She had her hair in a bun everyday and wore glasses to cover her eyes and baggy clothing, her uniform was the boy version instead of the girl version. Tsuna never cared what other people thought of her. The only person she cared about was her mother.

There is a reason for Tsuna appearance. Her hair is different from normal hair colour, she has her brunet hair then near the middle of her hair it slowly starts turning blonde people used to call her weird because of it so she put it in a bun so people don’t look at it much her bangs were like her mother but a bit more longer then hers. Her eyes were one of the most oddest looking eyes it was orange her pupils were darker shade of orange ( A/n : HDWM eyes i’ll explain later in the story ) her eyes used to be brown like her mothers but they changed over time by the time she was five her eyes changed to the orange they are now. Her mom thought her eyes were magnificent something she should be proud of so does her father but thats just mom and dad the one time she went out after cutting her bangs so her eyes were showing kids were calling her weird because of her eyes and ended not having any friends at all.

Tsuna was a very cheerful girl but after being bullied so many times she gave up on having friends and became quiet reserved Tsuna nothing more until a flyer came in the mail that changed everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Tsuna P.O.V  
  The sun was shining in through the window and directly to my eyes groaning i got up from bed looking at the mirror in my room my orange eyes staring at me blankly but shining from the sun my hair still blonde at the bottom and brunet at the top sighing I just go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and take a shower changing into my uniform which was the boys version my hair was in a bun and my eyes covered with my glasses ironic really, with my orange eyes the doctor say my eyes are better then normal human eyes they said i probably won't need glasses which is true i don't really need these but it's better then being called a freak. My hair is another story since i can't hide that because mom won't let me buy a wig i usually wear it in a bun.   
   
I check my bag one more time to make sure everything is there my colour contacts incase bullies break my glasses again my notebook sketch book headphones and iPod text books pencils gym cloths extra cloths and a first-aid kit good i'm ready to go. I run down the stairs and go to my mom.

" Mama I'm going " I said and walk out not before running into a man, I rub my head a bit and look up the man was definitely tall he wore a suit with a dark yellow dress shirt and black tie with a black fedora that had a yellow band around it and a chameleon sitting on it he was staring at me with a smirk and said 

"Chaos i'm the new home tutor" I was staring at him for a good second before yelling to my mom

" Mama someone is here to court you...again" I smirk before looking at the man and saw a little astonishment on his face and just walk away from my so called 'home tutor' 

Reborn P.O.V  
Looking through the file i got of Tsunayoshi Sawada known as Dame-Tsuna this girl had below average grades and can't do anything right she apparently doesn't talk much and has no friends she wears baggy cloths and always has the same look everyday sighing this one might be harder then Dino was but i'm not going to fail I'm the number 1 hitman after all.  
I was about to knock the door when someone came out and bumped into me I look and see it's Tsuna she was rubbing her forehead and looking at me I smirk and say

"Chaos i'm the new home tutor" she looked at me blankly for a second before yelling the weirdest sentence.

"Mama someone here to court you...again" i was astonished I let it show a little bit but covered it up but it seems she noticed if that smirk says anything about it then she ran off when a brunet women with short hair came in and from pictures that i saw that is most likely Nana Sawada Iemitsu’s wife.

“Chaos i’m the new home tutor Reborn Sawada-san” she smiled and said and said

“Welcome I see you met Tsu-chan oh and call me Mama” she made some room for me to get into the house. The area was clean and seemed to be nice enough. Nana started speaking’

“There is a spare guest room you can stay in if you wish too” I nodded a thank you and started looking through the house. The hall was pretty normal pictures of them strange thing there is only picture till she was five from what it looks like I go upstairs to 4 different room one room is Dame-Tsuna one is mine and one is Nana’s but the last one surprised me the room was painted a light blue there was recording equipment things you use for music there was art supplies and different art pieces which were pretty interesting and there were instruments like the guitar piano and a violin the bookshelf had different types of sketch books and music books there were little figurines here and there the room had this peaceful feeling to it the sun was shining through the window not to bright but bright enough their was soft classical music playing. Nana seemed to come in and chuckled lightly while looking at the room with a content soft smile.

“Tsu-chan loves the arts every since she was little when we got the room she begged me to give it to her as her own studio it’s the first time she begged me for anything so I had to say yes that smile she had on that day was so, radiant I just wished i got a picture” Nana explained to me looking through the room it seems my student is a prodigy at something smirking slightly I get out of the room and head for her room.

It’s clean at least which is good she doesn’t seem to have much not makeup just a bed a table and desk where her computer is which was weird considering she was a girl. Looking into her closet it had over sized shirts and pants I see a few dresses but nothing much. I decide to leave and go outside not a lot of time has passed I can watch my student and how she acts in school.

Walking to the school didn’t take long five minutes the most the bell rang and I look around the court yard and I see her from the window in the second floor she seems to notice me as well because she looked directly at me and i just smirked this is going to be fun.

 

That’s the end of the first chapter thank you for reading I already put up a poll for the pairing so you can check that out also please review and I ask you to point out any spelling or editing mistakes thank you. Till the next chapter

Ja ne ;-)


	3. Chapter 2

Tsuna P.O.V

After she left Reborn

I was walking thinking if I should’ve left mom with that man or not it didn’t seem like he was going to do anything to mom. I was stopped from further contemplating when I bumped into someone falling on my butt my glasses fell off i should’ve paid more attention i quickly grab my glasses and was about to apologize when a hand popped in front of me looking at who it was I recognized her it was Sasagawa Kyoko the school idol I look at her hand before grabbing her hand and pushing my self up 

“(1)Arigatou Sasagawa-san” dusting myself off and getting up I look at Sasagawa-san one more time who seem to be staring at me and i realized I didn’t put my glasses on quickly put it on and leave really fast my orange eyes my strange orange eyes the same eyes that made people stay away from me for being weird or a freak along with my hair which now seems normal like highlights not that I mind though. Looking back slightly I see Mochida-sempai talking with Sasagawa-san me and Sasagawa-san make brief eye contact before i start running to school.

Being bullied it gave me a slight anxiety especially when people see my full face I need to run I have seen therapists for this but it just doesn’t seem to work the only person i’m open to seeing my face is my mother not even my father since he hasn’t been here long and that always scared me because I believe he won’t accept me and disown me then my mother will stay with father because mom loves dad really loves dad more then me a lot of times I remember her crying in the living room about dad when she thought i was asleep.

Finally i ended up at the school and decided to walk in i’m a bit early which is good to me i won’t get bitten to death by Hibari Kyouya I walk to my class a lot of people are already in class i go and take a seat at my desk and bring out my iPod and listen to music just some soft music my eyes were closed and I listen ignoring everything around me it reminded me of the sky high and free. I don’t know why but I always felt close to the sky it always calms me down no matter what the sky represents freedom something I wish for. I let my mind wander I see the sky bright blue I felt like i was flying to my right I see a storm to my left i see the rain I look up and see the sun shining brightly I see a slight flash to my right and see lighting in the storm looking like there fighting the clouds just went past me surrounding all over I look down and see mist covering the ground staring at all of it made me feel safe my safe haven my guardian. When i opened my eyes I look and see someone was right in front of my face I reel back at the sudden invasion of space when i realize it’s Sasagawa-san and behind her is her best friend Kurokawa-san. Sasagawa-san is smiling at me and said

“(2)Ohayo Tsuna-chan” ’T-Tsuna-chan’ i think to myself first time being called that in this school all i have ever been called is Dame-Tsuna in this school

“o-ohayo Sasagawa-san” I said quietly we were inside people were looking at me which was not new but it still worried me.

“Tsuna-chan you can call me Kyoko” I stare at her for at least 2 seconds before nodding I didn’t know what to do at this moment it was too weird in my opinion the stares of hate were directed at me I look down to my lap so no one can see my face it’s weird I feel my anxiety rising little by little the school day hasn’t even started and i’m already getting anxiety.

No one P.O.V

Kyoko and Hana see Tsuna looking down shaking slightly Hana looks around and saw the class except a select few that were glaring at Tsuna. Hana glared right back at everybody while Kyoko looked in worry Kyoko then smiled at Tsuna and asked

“Do you want to have lunch with us today Tsuna-chan?” she seemed a little shocked at that question then nodded slightly which made both Hana and Kyoto smile then the bell rang and everybody started getting in their seats.

Tsuna P.O.V

The teacher hasn’t come in yet I look out the window and see my so called ‘Home tutor’ is he smirking at me what is he thinking. He starts walking in the school dammit mom doesn’t just let someone follow me he must really be my ‘Home tutor’ just ignore the man Tsuna think of something else the sky thinking about the sky calmed me down a lot the teacher walked in already she wasn’t paying attention anyways.

Class went by past I looked around slightly if the man was anywhere she sighed in relief I then walked out of class and heard a voice beside her.

“Chaos Dame-Tsuna” I turned my head and see my smirking new home tutor I grabbed his arm and pulled him under the stair way where no one can see us I look around to see anyone is there then turned and glared at him and asked 

“what are you doing here!?” he just smirked and said

“Studying my new student” Seriously that’s the reason he is here to study me what the heck is wrong with him he could at least go in disguise

“I didn’t want to go in disguise Dame-Tsuna” Now he can even read minds great just what I needed I groaned in defeat when he smirked at me

“ I can’t read minds your just easy to read Dame-Tsuna ” I glared at him not that he could see it through my glasses though I sighed and looked at him

“ Just leave the school it’s obvious that your my tutor I don’t want anymore attention on my self then I already do um…” I remembered I never got his name when I heard him say 

“ Reborn the number one hitman ” Okay Reborn the number one wait….WHAT!? I screamed in my head and looking at him in shock he chuckled at me and said

“ I’ll explain at home ” I just nodded dumbly as he walked away after his footsteps disappeared I back up to the farthest wall and slide down thinking that i’m going crazy. I was about to leave when I was pushed to the floor by someone so I look up and see Osamu-san one of my bullies and Mochida-sempai the school playboy.

Mochida is a year older then me and I have seen him hook up with so many girls but I don’t say anything because no one would believe me. The girl he is aiming for next is Kyoko-San from what I heard. My musing was cut short when I was pinned against the wall by Osamu-san while Mochida just smirked and he brought his face closer to mine and said 

“ Don’t go near Kyoko-chan she needs people better then you Dame-Tsuna ” i’m suppose to be scared in this situation but i’m confused why would Mochida-sempai be warning me if I remember i’m Dame-Tsuna she wouldn't hang around me for long. He then ripped of my glasses and stomped on them they left there leaving while laughing at me I wait there for a little while before getting up and going to the bathroom and changing to my brown coloured contacts then I looked at my self in the mirror my eyes with the brown contacts were dull nothing special my bun was now a mess my cloths were at least fine for now.

Leaving the bathroom I go back to class which i’m late for ‘great now i’m going to be lectured by Nezu-sensei’ with that i ran into Nezu-sensei class everyone was sitting down listening to Nezu-sensei until he saw me and said 

“Well if it isn’t dame-Tsuna listen kids if you want to get through life dont be this girl” sneering at the girl part while looking at me


End file.
